


Unexpected journey

by noheds29



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noheds29/pseuds/noheds29
Summary: AU where Sansa is a computer science student and petyr is a rich entrepreneur with lots of ilegal side businesses. First fanfic ever please read and support!! Any opinions are welcomed





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! Thank you for reading this, its my first ever Fanfic and personally I think it sucks but I decided that I should try it and improve over time so please help me improve and comment :D

She sat in her bed trying to figure out whether to continue studying or just sleep and let go. It had been a full on exams week and she still had one last to go, she felt tired, stressed and disappointed. Even though she had managed to pass most of her classes she haven't got the marks she was expecting. 

After a long while of enjoying the silence and letting out a long breath she did Int know she was holding, she set her things aside and went in to the shower -maybe all I need is a showertherapy and some singing while at it- she thought. 

30 minutes later Sansa went out the shower, got dressed and left her flat having decided exactly what she needed was a full steam coffee from her favourite coffee house. 

Once there she approached the counter and asked for her usual while checking Instagram on her phone - this guy is such and idiot - she muttered to herself while seeing a photo of her Ex Joffrey Lannister in Ibiza with her childhood friend Margery Tyrell . Suddenly feeling angered and insecure she turned to leave when she bumped into someone, falling into the floor immediately she couldn't have register the cause of her accident so she looked around only to found a man looking at her with a concerned expression offering his help to get her up , all the anger and emotions she was feeling disappeared while she stared into that man's eyes , Sansa had never seen anything like it , so much calmness and danger at the same time , she felt profoundly intrigued by this man. Somehow she got back to her senses and realised she had been staring at him while he clearly had asked her something, so she did the only thing that occurred to her at the moment which was admit to him she wasn't paying attention. 

-I'm so sorry sir I didn't realise you were behind me , I'm a bit disoriented . What did you say just about now ? - she said while internally thinking: " really smooth Sansa" 

\- You don't have anything to apologise for , I'm afraid this was all my fault. I do hope you were not injured in any way. I had asked if you would allow me to pay for your order to compensate for my clumsiness , miss ? - 

-Sansa Stark , I'm sorry I didn't introduced myself before. - she said while ignoring his previous question and feeling the warmth creeping up her cheeks by realising that she had just ran into a this handsome, mid thirties, apparently wealthy guy who was trying to buy her coffee 

-My pleasure Miss Stark, my name is Petyr. I don't mean to be incisive but I'm afraid we're making a line here, would you allow me to pay for your things ? You don't have to sit with me or anything of the sort if it's not your wish of course- the man said while internally thinking :" I must be crazy if I don't try to let her know how beautiful she is, she sure seems young and perhaps even has a boyfriend or a relationship of some sort but I've gor to try and just talk to her" 

-Oh , I'm so sorry- she said to the lady behind them - Sure you can pay for it but there's no need sir - 

-Please call me Petyr , maybe I'm wrong but I think I'm not old enough to be called sir just yet- 

She laughed, she really laughed like she haven't since she found out what kind of asshole Joffrey was and said - Well Petyr , I hope you won't mind if I accompany you for a while then, since you've been so nice to invite me - she thought : "Fuck Joffrey"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how this goes ...

He just sat there for a moment trying to convince himself that she had said yes but then again he could only state to his inner self that he could not allow to be so careless... so juvenile. So he decided to stir the conversation 

-So , Sansa what's your degree at college? I seem to recall you had some notebooks on your purse - "Really smooth petyr... let's just hope she isn't some uninspired student following mom's expectations " he thought 

 

-I'm a senior year at Computer Science , I should be graduating by January next year. I can't wait to start my own business and be able to shape my own path in life you know? I hope I don't sound like the average millennial thinking about owning the world but unwilling to move a finger towards it. - she absently said while lost in her own thoughts 

Petyr stayed still while listening to her , he was mesmerised watching the passion flow in her eyes. He could understand how she felt about life because he felt the same way about the game. 

\- I seem to be in my lucky day then. I've not only met a beautiful woman but also a passionate independent one at the very least, I'm intrigued to know you better I must say ... -  
\- And you petyr ? What do you do for living ? What makes you passionate ? I feel as an open book and yet you remain a mystery to me. Other than what I can tell by your behaviour and appearance you have not shared a thing- she said feeling a little playful ant his companion.  
\- I'll take you proposition and raise you 20. I want to hear this so called assumptions of yours about me. If any are true then I will disclosure anything you want to know- he said smugly.   
\- Well, you're not married. Not fat but neither skinny, you keep yourself in shape. Well dressed but discreet and classy. You're kind and amicable but your eyes hide something. I'd guess you can be very frightening when in need. As to what you do , i don't have a clear idea but I'd take a chance and say you have several businesses and a complete trust in your staff since you have not checked your phone in the hour and a half we've been here and don't seem to be in any kind of hurry.   
\- Any of my guesses are true ? - He was dumbfounded staring at her. She still needed some practice and knowledge but had a natural talent .   
\- Well my dear you have earned yourself some answers it seems. What do you want to know?   
\- Which ones were true? -   
She wanted to know if he was married or not , that was her main goal with this ruse 

\- I do happen to be a entrepreneur of sorts, some business legal some not so much. I'm not married nor in a relationship given that few women tend to find my way of living entertaining. As to my way of dressing, I guess I've been like this my whole life. My passion are martial arts, they are the only thing besides sex that can take my mind of other things -  
At first her mind screamed "SINGLEEEEEEEEEEEEE" and then   
"Awesome, you meet a handsome sexy guy and he ends up being a criminal, it seems you can never do anything right Sansa" followed by "Sexxxxx???? Did he seriously use that word while drinking coffee with a stranger???" 

\- The only thing besides sex ? Really? Maybe you should invest in some ways of distracting yourself mister Entrepreneur. - she cursed herself right after she said it   
\- Well maybe I'm lacking the appropriate company don't you think? - he had a smirk on his face   
She felt her backpack buzzing and checked on her phone to see a message from Jon. 

I need to talk to you ASAP, shit hit the fan Sansa. Please come to my dorm. 

 

She knew what that meant. She needed to leave right away and see what options they had but then , she raised her head from her lap and saw him staring at her, his smirk had been replaced by a look of concern in his face. 

-I ... I have to go. I'm so so sorry petyr - she stood to leave and felt his hand in her wrist - please let me take you wherever you need to go - 

\- I'm sorry, I just need to leave -   
He stood there watching her leave feeling his breath had been pushed out of his stomach and only one thought ran through his mind : "I need to meet her again"


End file.
